Realization
by Wretched Miss
Summary: Dicey has fallen for her best friend. And she's ok with that after the summer they went through she felt like she could handle anything. but what about Jeff? And Gram and her family? Based on Cynthia Voigts first two boooks in the Tillerman series. R&R.


Disclaimer: I under no circumstances take any ownershi9p rights to any of the book and or characters that came out of the book Homecoming or Dicey's Song

Disclaimer: I under no circumstances take any ownership rights to any of the book and or characters that came out of the book Homecoming or Dicey's Song. Those belong solely to Cynthia Voigt. I own the thought and planning of what I twisted from the book and new characters that I create I will let them be known if new characters are created. Thank you.

A/N: Hey all! Your one and only Wretched Miss here got a new story for you! This one is based off the first two books of the Tillerman series written by Cynthia Voigt. Dicey falls in love…but with who?! Read and find you. Questions? Any? Any at all? No? Good. On to the story

Spoilers/Warnings: Yes this is going to be a slash. Girlxgirl if you're wondering. Dicey and her best friend take it as a spoiler or a warning the point is if you want to flame be productive and have good logic behind it.

Realization.

Chapter One

Dicey couldn't believe it had happened she was with Mina. Her best friend the only one that took an interest in Dicey other then her family and Jeff. Mina was warm she cared about Dicey. She pushed to get in she was repeatedly pushed back out and farther away each time but that never stopped her not Mina. She was lying next to Dicey in her bed, she had stayed the night. She had a warm smile on her lips as she slept and cuddled closer to Dicey when the wind blew. Dicey liked her windows open at night. She looked over at the chocolate skinned woman next to her; she stroked her face and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the cheek. It was still very dark out, Dicey hadn't been to sleep yet, she kept thinking about what had just happened between with her. Love had happened, she loved Mina and Mina loved her Dicey could tell, Millie as stupid as she was, had hinted to Dicey about it. Dicey was never sure of her sexuality she never had time to think about it.

"Cripes." She whispered to herself. "Mina how did I ever end up lucky enough to have you?" she wondered out loud.

"Well your cute for one thing." She heard a sleepy voice, "That and your different Dicey, different from everyone I've ever known. And I love that about you. I loved everything about you since I first met you. Your smart, funny, odd. I love your faults too, your bad temper, the way you try to block everyone out and try to fix everything yourself. It shows strength and character. I love you Dicey, I really do." She leaned in and lay down on the scrawny chest, scrawny as it was it was strong, muscular, and comfortable. It made her feel safe.

"I love you too Mina. You know that. Why aren't you asleep?" her voice soft so Mina would sleep and no one else would wake up.

"I heard you were awake and I wanted you to go back to sleep."

"Ok babe." The words came out soft and thick. "We'll talk about it all in the morning. Night Mina." Dicey lay down and held the girl in her arms. She leaned in and kissed her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Night Dicey."

…………………….x………………..

The next day Dicey woke later then she usually did. Mina was still asleep next to her sleeping soundly. She knew already that Sammy and Maybeth were already up and eating breakfast with Gram at the table. She woke Mina with a series of soft kisses. They got up quietly and dressed then made the bed and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"You're up late." Gram commented. "I made pancakes I have a fresh batch of batter ready to be made if you're hungry. Mina you like pancakes with butter or jam?" Gram asked Mina.

"I eat them with anything and everything that's there. Do you need any help?"

"Nope, James called he said he was thinking about staying the night at Toby's again if it's ok with his mother. I told him I'd talk to you to see how you felt about it." She turned and walked back to the stove and started the pancakes which were done in no time.

"I don't really care it's up to you it is summer anyway. As long as he continues to do his paper route and keeps up Maybeth's tutoring when he comes back." Dicey knew James was smart he knew what needed to be done. They had all seen what happened the last time James ignored his duties in Maybeth's studying.

"Well when James calls back I'll tell him I expect him home tomorrow. Come on girl help me with this tray. Oh one more thing girl, Mr. Lingerle is coming over to give Maybeth another lesson he said it would be no charge. I just wanted to let you know in case I have to go out, Sammy and I might go to the store to get supplies for dinner can you and your _friend_ stay here with Maybeth and her teacher?"

"Yea no problem." Dicey's heart sped up and her face flushed, why had Gram said friend like she did like she knew?

"I know what your thinking girl. You know that by now." We'll all talk about it after the little kids have gone to bed, Mina if you'd like to stay over to be part of this discussion I have no objections, just call your people." And with that Gram walked off somewhere I her bare feet.

"She knows." Dicey said to Mina thinking she hadn't caught on to their conversation.

"I figured as much, she old not stupid. Pass the jam." The pancakes were good. Warm and fluffy with fresh strawberry jam and syrup, just how dicey liked them. She got up to do the dishes; Mina got up to help her, above all of Dicey's objections. Dicey put things away while Mina washed. She put her arms around her waist from behind and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck, having to stand on her very Tipp toes to do so. Mina laughed, "Aww thank you sweetheart." She kissed Dicey's nose. They got on their bikes and announced to Gram that Dicey was going to Millie Tydings store to do her usual hours work. The ride downtown was hot, but dicey didn't care she was with Mina. She thought about the boat in the barn it was fully scraped and had two sanding jobs done, one more rub down with sand paper then she could save money for a varnish, paint seemed to gaudy.

"Morning girls." Millie greeted the as they walked in the store, Millie was used to Mina being with Dicey.

"Got the order sheets so whenever you want to do the ordering we can." Millie was wiping down her counter and washing her tools. Dicey walked over to the counter and helped Millie with the simple ordering sheet. After they were done Dicey began sweeping the floors and cleaning the big plate glass windows in front of the store. After the hours passed and dicey ad finished all she set out to do they rode to Minas.

"To get clean clothes." She explained when she sent he look on Dicey's face as they approached the big white house. "Don't worry my dad is really cool, he might not even be home." They walked into her house and seen that her father actually was home sitting in the living room reading a paper.

"Mina your back already?" her father asked.

"Hey Dad Dicey's grandmother asked if I would like to stay again and I said yes but I needed to ask you, is it ok? Me and dicey will meet you guys at church in the morning if you want."

"I suppose it's alright but don't be late for church." He warned. Dicey followed Mina as she went to her room and collected a bundle of clothes. She bid her father goodbye and they set off for Dicey's.

A/N: Ok I think I will end chapter on there. A lot of information has been passed on. In the next chapter the three way talk, dicey goes to church and what will James think? Please R&R. I need inspiration.


End file.
